Who?
by corgi101
Summary: After the mysterious death of SetoSorcerer, the current and past members of TeamCrafted are brought together by a strange caller, claiming to be the killer, and one of them. Everyone is a suspect, accusations fly, and soon, friendship won't be enough. Will soon contain Merome, SkyMU, and character death.(WARNING,CONTAINS BLOOD, GORE,AND DIRTY LANGUAGE,VIEWER DESCRIPTION IS ADVISED)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Dude, honestly, who the fuck would kill Seto?!"

"I don't know!"

"Ugh, why him?!"

The guy were yelling and screaming at each other. Accusations were flying, questions raging, and screams of anger storming the air.

"Well, I think Mitch did it! He's the one that fucking wanted Seto out in the first place!" Ty accused.

"I did nothing!" Mitch flashed back. Adam had his head in his hands and Jason tried to calm the arising tension.

"Guys, I don't think any of us would do it, were all good friends with Seto, I'm sure there's a reason," Jason stuttered.

"Well then Jason, why would someone else fucking kill him?" Ian asked.

"That I can't explain," Jason sighed.

"Everyone shut the fuck up," Quition growled. Adam sighed.

"Ok, let's go over what we know, Seto got murdered last night, and the only evidence left behind was a note saying 'Game time'," Adam said.

"And that's all the police know," Jerome added.

"God fucking damn it!" Ty yelled.

"Calm down Ty," Jason pleaded.

"No I'm not calming down. My friend just got murdered!" He growled. That's when Adam's phone went off. He saw it was from an anonymous caller. Everyone turned their attention to him in the Skype call.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello Adam," a voice that sounded male said. Almost like the guy from Scream.

"Who the hell are you?" Adam asked.

"This is prerecorded, I'm someone around you," the guy said in an evil matter. Adam glanced around at his friends nervously.

"Listen, the murder that took place, it was committed by me. All for my love of scary movies. For revenge. Put me on speaker," the voice commanded. Adam didn't budge.

"Do it or I'll kill you," the voice growled. Adam quickly put his phone on speaker. Then after a long pause the voice broke out.

"Listen all you guys. One person right now is the killer, which is me. You're all a suspect. Someone's lying. Someone's crashing your trust. You wanna play a game YouTubers? Let's play Mystery. Guess the mystery murderer. There are rules to this game," the voice laughed.

No one talked.

"First rule, you all must be under one roof. Next rule, no cheating, which is telling the police about this. Final rule, don't leave the house. If any of these rules are broken, you will be killed. Find out who the murderer is. Find out who I am. Along the way you'll be asked questions. These will be little mini-games. You have one day to set up for the game, and I'll call again," the voice hung up.

"Well shit," Ty said.

"What the fuck?! One of us is the killer?! That was one of us?!" Ian asked.

Jason began to hyperventilate. Adam got worried.

"I-I-I...I can't do this..." He gasped.

"It's ok Jason!" Adam said.

"Ugh, we have a day to set up for the game and we're all over America. Where should we hold it?" Asked Mitch.

"The old house?" Jerome suggested.

"That could work," Quintion said.

"All in favor of the TeamCrafted house, say I," said Adam. They all said 'I'.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Jerome said.

"You think someone is just fucking with us?" Ian asked.

"Might be," Adam said. A murmur broke through the group.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see," Ty said. We all nodded.

"See you guys back at the old house I guess," Mitch said. Then the call ended.

**A/N MY ATTEMPT AT A MURDER MYSTEROY. KINDA OF LIKE SCREAM IN A WAY.**

**If you don't get anything PM to ask a question.**

**So yeah guys, give me some feed back! This is my first murder mysteroy and I hope I'm doing well.**

**Another thing, thank you for al the support on other stories, means a lot. Lots of people I wanna thank too, but to many to name.**

**So yeah, enough gooey stuff.**

***Shines bright light into crow's face**

**"You are the criminal of the death of the doughnut, we found your hands all over the crime scene,"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Welcome to hell," Adam greeted each person. They each gave a half-hearted laugh. As time went on and everyone got settled, the mystery guy called.

"Good, we can start playing now. Night 1, I'd like to speak to Ty," the voice said. Ty slowly walked to the front of the group and took the phone.

"Question one, who was the killer in the first Friday the 13th?" Asked the voice.

"Uh...Jason Voorhees," Ty replied shakily.

"Wrong, it was ," the voice replied. Ty's eyes widen.

"Looks like you're girlfriend has to go AFK then," the voice said.

"TY! HEL- " slice. Then, silence, and the phone hung up. Ty dropped the phone, and began running.

"Ty stop!" Jason screeched. Jerome jumped on him.

"No! He got Jocelyn! He got...he got..." Ty stuttered, tear whelming in his eyes.

"She's gone Ty..." Adam said sadly. Tears fell down his cheeks as he curled up like a paper burning.

"B-but...why would he kill her?" He asked. Adam shrugged. Ty looked around the room of people staring at him.

"Listen guys, lets just come clean, who is the murderer?" Adam asked. No one spoke or moved.

"Come on! We won't turn you in, just speak up!" Ty pushed. Silence.

"Ugh!" Jason screeched into his hands.

"Jason, it's ok, we'll figure this out, maybe the killer isn't one of us," Adam suggested.

"That seems more likely," Jerome said.

"But...how does he know so much about us?" Ty asked.

"Stalker?" Mitch asked. That sent a heartless laugh around the room.

Later that night, Adam crept into Jason's room to check on his petrified friend.

"Is Ty ok?" Jason asked as Adam sat down on his bed.

"Yeah, just shocked, he said he wanted to be alone," Adam said. Jason nodded and moved closer to Adam. Adam brought him to his chest and allowed him to sigh into it.

"I don't know anymore Adam. I'm just really scared, and so much has happened, I just...I don't know," Jason spilled his thoughts out towards Adam.

Adam soaked them in and acknowledged them.

"It'll be ok Jason," Adam soothed.

"I know the killer isn't you, or me," Jason insisted.

"Same about you," Adam said. Jason looked up to meet his friend's affectionate gaze.

"If it's not you or me, who would it be?" Jason asked.

"I don't know," Adam confessed. Jason snuggled closer to Adam.

"We'll get through this," he promised. Jason smiled.

The next day no one spoke of the caller or anything. Many saw an absence in Mitch and Jerome. But they took that as them just recording. Ty got into a new hobby of watching videos about dark stuff. Actually, he seemed to be turning dark.

His eyes held darkness, his clothes went from stuff he usually liked or did, to pitch-black gothic clothes. He also began to wear black eyeliner.

Ian, Quition, tried to act normal about the whole thing. While Adam and Jason seemed to be getting into close relationship, seemingly more then just friends relationship.. Both would talk a lot, and sometimes, they would embrace each other for comfort.

The killer didn't call anytime soon, he just seemed to vanish. Then he called again.

Mitch was the one who picked up.

"Ah, Mitchell, you're perfect for the next question. Night 2, what was the name of the killer in The Fog?" The person asked. Mitch sighed. He had been researching about the scary movies, but not The Fog!

"Uh..." Mitch trailed. The person on the other end laughed.

"How about you look out the window at the life that's on the line," The person said. Mitch walked over to the window and looked out.

He saw a guy wearing a skull mask and black clothing, no body details noticeable. He had a knife up against a girl's throat, and a phone in the other hand.

"So, recognize her?" The person asked.

"ASHLEY! YOU MOTHER FRICKER!" Mitch yelled. The figure held the knife closer to Ashley's throat. Ashley was tied to a tree and had tears streaming down her face.

"So, do you know the answer?" The figure asked.

"I-I...D-Drake?" Mitch asked.

"So close. Wrong answer. It was Blake, the main ghost," the figure sniggered. Then it held back it's knife and stabbed Ashley. She screamed and went limp. Mitch dropped the phone. The figure untied her, and hung her from the tree.

"Why the fuck did you kill her?!" Mitch snarled.

"Because Mitch, she's such a small channel, and she's not funny and she's useless, like Seto, remember Mitch?" The figure asked in a rhetorical tone. Then the figure ran off

"ASHLEY!" Mitch yelled. He collapsed near the window. Jerome came running in.

"Mitch?! What-" he stopped when he saw the phone on the floor and Ashley hanging from the tree.

"I-I-I loved her Jerome...I had a crush on her...but now she's dead..." Mitch trailed. Jerome got down to Mitch's level and shut the curtain.

"Did you see him?" Jerome asked. Mitch nodded.

"He was wearing a skull masked and had something that changed his voice..." Mitch trailed and broke out crying.

"I'm sorry about Ashley Mitch, I know you loved her," Jerome whispered. Mitch looked to Jerome and cried into his shoulder.

"Jerome, whoever this killer is, I want them dead," Mitch whispered, taking Jerome by surprise.

**A/N THINGS A HEATEN UP! I know I spelled Husky's IRL name wrong but, I'M NOT HUSKY! I'M JUST A POOR BEING!**

***cries**

**ANYWAYS, you guys share in the comment review thingy. Who do you think is the killer?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day after the death of Ashley, the guys began to discuss the murder. Some said it was Jerome (behind his back) and some said it was Ian or Quentin (behind their back). But these rumors were small.

But that's when Jason found a riddle.

_This little riddle_

_Short and small_

_Will help you solve the mystery _

_Of the killer from you all. _

_I am tall_

_But also small_

_I am weak_

_But can be strong_

_I am one _

_But also two_

_I am here_

_But I am there_

Jason studied it in confusion. How can someone be one and two? He folded it up and put it in his pocket.

"Study it later," he muttered.

With tension rising in the group, little groups were formed. Jason, Adam, and Ty were all in one group with Mitch, Jerome, Ian, and Quentin on another. But still conversation was made.

Nights went by without the caller, sometimes they would wait by the phone for him, and other times they'd search each others' rooms. None of them expected to find anything, but they did.

Or at least Adam did.

Adam stared awe-struck at the items before him. A skull mask which he had retrieved from Ty's room, and a knife he had retrieved from Ian's room.

"Maybe the killer hid his knife in someone else's room? But why not vise versa?" Adam muttered. He was aware of a phone ringing. It went to voice message, and began playing soon afterwards.

"Hmm, a mask in one room and a knife in the other, but who's the owner of them both?" Asked the sinister voice. Adam looked at the mask and knife, and dropped them both, running towards his room in pure fear.

"Just stop...please..." Adam whispered. He opened the door to his room, only to have a sudden warmth come over him. He was shocked to see the body of Aleasa falling on him. Her eyes were glazed over and she was pale, a giant gash in her stomach.

"FUCK," Adam yelled in fear. He toppled backwards and threw the body of now bathed in his girlfriend's blood. He began to sob, falling down towards his girlfriend's body.

"Who did this to you?" He whispered. No reply. Adam slowly caressed her cheek, and placed a kissed on her lips before shutting her glazed eyes. Her skin was cold and leathery.

"Adam, how, what,"

Adam looked up to see the shocked eyes of Jason.

"Jason, I can't do this, he's taking us down one by one," Adam muttered. Jason came over and wrapped his arms around Adam's neck, hanging there. Adam accepted the comfort, overly shocked by the sudden death of his girlfriend.

"I'm so sorry Adam," Jason muttered. Then, ever so slowly, Jason placed the lightest of kisses on Adam's cheek. Adam smiled softly.

Meanwhile downstairs, Jerome was on the phone.

"Jerome, I have a special game for you, if you would, look outside," The killer said. Jerome peaked behind a curtain and his jaw dropped. There the killer stood with his knife, phone, and voice changer. Next to him were two chairs, to people tied up with sacks tied over their heads.

"Jerome, life's full of hard decisions, and it's up to us to make them. Remember when you hurt Seto? That was a hard choice, and the wrong answer. Now, choice who's life you spare," the killer said. He cut the ties and revealed the two people. Tied to one chair was Mitch, and another Louise.

"I-I," Jerome stuttered. Louise was crying, and Mitch had eyes that were drooped, a giant gash over the left of his neck.

"So who is it Jerome?" The killer asked.

"Give me a moment..." Jerome asked. He paced back and forth between the two. Louise was looking at him desperately, and Mitch had eyes that made Jerome's heart shatter.

"I'm waiting Jerome, if you don't choose soon they're both gonna die," The killer said.

"I-I choose-"

**A/N Now I don't know if this is true but I heard that Sky broke up with Aleasa. SkyMU? .3.**

**I stop**

**DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT IT IN CHAT**

***puts finger up to lips**

**ANYWAYS. HIT THE TURF**

***Hits turf as millions of ragers come in saying **

**CLIFFY**

***EWC Screams and runs in circles**

**"EWC, UNLEASH YOUR INNER EREN!"**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I-I choose..." Jerome trailed as he swallowed a hard lump in his throat. The killer raised his knife to strike Mitch and suddenly he got out.

"NOT MITCH!" He yelled. Jerome then realized he had chosen Mitch, since then and there the killer went over to Louise. It all happened so fast. The knife hit her in her neck, Louise screamed only for a second, Mitch gasped in shock a second afterwards.

Jerome's heart shattered as he saw it. The blood splattered in a way that resembled his heart. The killer ran off, leaving Mitch tied to the chair. Jerome went outside.

"Jerome...you didn't have to pick me," Mitch's eyes watered. Jerome looked up at him, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Mitch, you would have done the same for me..." Jerome stuttered.

"So would Louise," Mitch said. Jerome slowly untied his friend. The first thing Mitch did was pull Jerome into a hug. Jerome's eyes let loose waterfalls as he stared at the dead body of Louise. He turned away, nuzzling into Mitch's shoulder. The cloth from his shirt became dark and soggy as Jerome kept crying.

Then, suddenly, it all happened. In the heat of the moment, Jerome looked up to face Mitch, only to have their lips connect.

Jason quietly looked over his shoulder and began to speed off, his cheeks now a rosy color. Adam caught his wrist.

"Don't go..." He whispered. Jason turned towards him, a little embarrassed.

"S-sorry," he muttered. He slowly knelt down beside Adam. A ghost of a smile showed on Adam's lips.

"D-do that again," Adam said. Jason slowly leaned over and kissed him. Adam smiled and deepened the kiss. After a moment the two broke away, and just gazed at each other. Jason looked away, blushing like mad.

"J-Jason..." Adam stuttered. Jason looked to him.

"I love you...yes...I've had a crush on you since we met..." Jason whispered, tears whelming in his eyes. This was a dream. A twisted torturing dream. Adam took his other wrist and wrapped him into a deep hug.

"Jason...I-I...I love you too...I think I have for awhile now...I guess I was too scared to see it..." Adam whispered. Jason smiled and cried into his 'friend's' shoulder. He let out his feelings on the killer, the whole incident, the deaths. Adam was simply there, holding him, supporting him.

Then once he got most of the tears out Adam lifted Jason up to meet his eyes.

"I won't let the killer harm you...I promise..." He muttered into Jason's lowest hearing point. Jason smiled, watery eyes meeting the warm gaze of his newly found lover. He broke the inches that parted their lips, and in that moment, everything was perfect.

But just for the moment.

Since a sudden scream caught the two's attention.

"Ty?!" Adam asked. Jason took the hand of his boyfriend and sped towards the yell. Upon reaching the doorway the two opened the door to see Tyler standing there, eyes widened in shock and tears in his eyes. He pointed at a mass hanging from the ceiling.

"Ty what is it?" Adam asked. Jason slowly turned on the lights and stumbled back, disgusted and shocked. Adam looked as though he was going to puke, and Ty simply held a hand over his mouth.

"Q-Q-Quentin..." He whispered. His hand slowly shook. Hanging from the ceiling from a rafter was none other then the YouTuber. His left hand was missing and his right hand was dangling off by a thread. His eyes had two Xs over them and his mouth was torn off.

Painted on the wall in blood were words of terror.

_**He's an amphibian motherfuckers!**_

At once Ian appeared from behind. He gasped as the scene before him and stared in shock at the three.

"What happened?" He asked.

"What happened? I should ask you, _killer_!" Ty growled.

**A/N GUESS WHO GOT A LEAD ROLE IN A PLAY? **

**ME!**

***dies of happiness, **

**.3.**


End file.
